To be decided
by MarinaLilychan
Summary: Basically, more aliens going on an intergalactic exchange. A lot of OCs, if you don't like them, don't read this. Summary kinda sucks. Rated to be safe. I DON'T OWN THIS BOOK!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a start to something, I wrote this up a while ago. It's all original characters until the other two exchange students show up, then they go and meet Kit, Nita, and Dairine.

* * *

**

"Gala'laranya! Your _froro_ and I would like to speak with you!" Gala muttered about not being able to sleep in and went out to see what was the matter. She threw a long silver dress over her nightshirt, and shuffled out to see what her _yeri_ wanted so early.

"Why did you have to wake me up! It's only a dot past four. I was dreaming!" she inquired. Then she saw the folder sitting on the table, her _foro_ tapping his short, slightly hairy fingers on. She knew what this meant. Her parents were realy upset, and she knew why.

A few years ago, she had found a book in the local store, called So You Want to Be a Wizard. Being curious, she bought it and brought it home. She soon discovered that her friends that read it only saw a story, she saw information on wizardry in real life. She also saw an "oath" that would allow one to be a wizard. Being curious, she decided to take it. The next day, plants and animals starting talking to her. Well, it wasn't realy talking, but she understood what they were saying. She was able to do spells and call upon the universe for assistance. She had promised to use her life to slow down the eventual death of the universe thanks to The Death Speaker, also called The Lone One by some. She had had to go against It in a terrible fight shortly after, almsot ending in her death. She had learned a language called the speech, so anyone in the universe would be able to know exactly what she was saying. She had travelled to planets others on her planet had only dreamed of, seeing sights that only wizards had seen, even with her planet being so far ahead of other planets in technology.

She was, however, getting bored with life on Zaralia B. She wanted to travel the galaxy. The day before she had sent in a form to an inter-galactic exchange program that would allow her to spend half a year on a foreign planet. She wasn expecting a bit more time to tell her parents she was a wizard, but it didn't look like this was going to work before she got her letter back. The title of the folder, in sparkling green letters was "IGEP (inter-galactic exchange program) results." It had obviously been opened. She sunk to her knees. She knew what would be coming next.

"What's this about wizards? And traveling the galaxy? Is this some sort of cruel prank? Magic doesn't exist!" her _deiji_ exclamed. She was shaking her head, and her usually blue-tinted skin was turning abnormally purple. She was confused, and upset, and Gala just wanted to crawl back into bed.

"Wizards are real, and I am one. I was bored with Zaralia, and wanted to travel somewhere else. I was hoping I could tell you before that came back, which I didn't expect so soon!" She shook as she said this. She muttered a few words in the speech and the chair pulled out for her. She thanked it. Her parents just watched the scene with astonishment. She could tell they were skeptical.

"That makes no sense! Can you please tell us what's going on? And what's with the chair?" Her _foro_ asked. He was shaking his head in disbelief, his eyebrows hunched.

"I didn't think you woiuld understand. I wanted to introduce the idea slowely, but I can tell that just left the park. Ok, basically, I've been saving the universe and just wanted a break from it all. So I signed up for an intergalactic exchange program to get away from it all and be with other wizards for half a year." She called a cold drink over to her, and sat there for a moment sipping it and waiting for her parents responce. "And I asked the chair and drink to come over here in the language it knows."

"Ok, my _quirei _is a wizard, that makes no sense. What about your _hurid_ and _plifeh_, are they wizards too?" Gala shook her head. "So prove it. Prove you are a wizard." Gala shook a little. She knew this would be coming, but she still wasn't prepared. What should she show them? Then she knew, but she needed her book. She grabbed it out of her otherspace and opened it up to a page, her parents watching the whole thing with horror. She knew this would be dangerous, but it would be the only way to prove her abilities. She was still fairly young, so unless the price on her life was too high, she would be able to spare as much power as needed.

"What do you want to see? I can do almost anything you want me to, so long as it's nothing too complicated, like moving planets or anything." Her _yeri_ thought for a second, before her _deiji_ spoke.

"How about you instantaneously transport us to the purple moon?" Her _deiji_ inquired. She smiled. She had been expecting something harder. She only needed her manual for help on her _yeri_'s names. She grabbed a sting and some other supplies out of her otherspace storage. She drew diagrams on the floor with strings and chalk. She started writing out her name in the elegant, arabic-like writing of the speech. She looked up the appropriate symbols for her parents. After she was done with that, she invited her _yeri_ into the circle and made them sit. She started to say the words of the spell, spilling into each other in song like only the speech could do. She felt the universe listening to her request. She specified air, distance, exact location on the moon, and said the final word, the one that would make it happen. The next thing she knew, they were watching Zaralia A rising in the West, and Zaralia B setting in the east. She saw three of the 10 other moons circling them. She was out of breath. Taking herself to the moon was easy, but having guests was harder than she though.

"_Deiji_, _Froro,_ I think I'm going to faint. Can we hurry back? I only made enough oxygen for about half an hour, and if I faint, I may be out longer." Her _yeri_ nodded, and she started first by bringing enough oxygen up for about 18hrs more, just in case. She started the spell that would bring them home, and just as she said the last word, she blacked out.

When Gala woke up, her _yeri_ were hovering over her, nervous. _How long have I been out?_ She wondered to herself. She looked out the window at the blue-white sun staring back. _hmm, looks to be about 2 hours. At least we got home in time_. She sat up in bed and looked at her _yeri_. They were looking like her like they were both worried and also like they'd never seen her in her life. "Proof enough?" She asked. They nodded, a little nervous. She smiled. "Just don't tell anyone, please. If word got out, I'd be a freak." She managed a little laugh. Her parents smiled a little, which was a surprise. She noticed the folder in her _froro_'s hand. A paper was partially out, saying "Earth" on it. _What, or where, is Earth?_

"So, like I said before, I'm sorry that shocked you so much. I didn't mean to. I was hoping to do it slowly, and hoped that I wouldn't have to expend so much energy. It's ok, I'll be fine in a few hours. Just I'd really like to see my folder, if that's ok?"

"Well, your _deiji_ and I were talking, and we decided that if you went through so much to prove it to us, and to save the universe, we should allow you to go on this trip. We just wish you'd told us sooner." Gala's eyes got wide as this happened, then she was confused.

"But I never told you much about my job." She said. "At least, I don't think I did. How did you find out how much work I have to do?"

"In the folder there was a page or so explaining what you do, and what you've been doing since you became a wizard. You've saved us on many occasions? That's amazing! Your friends should call you a hero, not a freak." She smiled at this. There was no way she'd tell anyone but her _peiro,_ her "family" about this. She grinned widely and gave her _yeri_ a huge hug, just as her little _plifeh_ walked in. She saw the embrace, and tilted her head to the side, her ears wiggling curiously.

"Oh, dear, your _plifeh_ is going to be part of an exchange program!" her _froro_ exclamed. This was an amusing turn of events, she decided. Going from scared to say anything about wizardry, to the satisfaction in knowing your _yeri_ were excited for you was just wonderful.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to start reading about where I'm going." She said. Her _yeri_ nodded and left the room. Reli, her _plifeh_, was just standing there.

"Since when did we get the mail first thing in the morning?" She asked. Gala got up and gave her a noogie and hugged her.

"Silly Reli, this was _special delivered_. Why don't you go help cook _joirev_? _Froro_ would love your help, I'm sure." Reli nodded and ran off. She flipped to the first page, an introduction letter to her form the staff of the IGEP

_Dear Gala'laranya:_

_We have recieved your letter and believe that you would be a great addition to IGEP. We have looked at your survival needs, and believe that Earth would be a good exchange planet. You will be staying in a house with 5 Earthlings and their pet cat, along with two other exchange students from other parts of the galaxy. Earth is a small, rocky planet with plenty of water. Some famous wizards from Earth would include but are not limited to:_

_Kit Rodriguez_

_Nita Callahan_

_Dairine Callahan_

_They will be sent to welcome you. You will be the first of the students arriving, a few days before the others. A list of customs, geography, and wizards, among other things, can be found in the following pages. Please take time to review them. You will be leaving two days from now, and will arrive on Earth at approxametly 11:00 am gmt. It will be 6:00am where you will be. Please be forwarned that the wizard you are staying with is going to be going to school about a dot after you get there, and you are expected to attend. After that, you will head to the wizard's house to make sure all your equipment works and to recieve some earth clothes. Also, please be forewarned, a masking spell to make yourself look Earth-like will be needed, because this planet does not know wizardry well. That evening, you will be going to an Earth dance, a major social event, so please especially read the dance etiquette section. Good luck and have fun on your trip!

* * *

_

**Please review, I put a lot of time intothis so far, even though it's only two chapters long. I live off of constructive criticism**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapters always seem to be way too short...

* * *

**

_This is the morning!_ Aura thought to herself as she was waking up. _The first alien exchange student is going to be here soon! I can't wait!_ She stretched and got out of bed to turn off her alarm clock. Even though Fridays were generally a drag, she could tell that this wasn't going to be. She had to make sure that Gala didn't get into any trouble. She had read up in her manual that her planet had a few different customs, and that Gala was not all that human, though she looked slightly so. She had hair on her head, and wore it like Earth people, but hers was a light sliver-blue. Her eyes were an ice blue, almost the same color as her skin. Then you have the trouble of the ears and tail, like that of a wolf. She hoped that Gala had a strong masking spell to cover that. She shrugged and got up to quickly get things ready for Gala. She dressed and brushed her hair with imense speed, having her toothbrush brush her teeth as well. She ran out to get breakfast on the table for her little brother, who had no idea she was a wizard. He would be up in about ten minutes, and Gala would most likely be there in about 15. She threw her brother's cereal on the table and decided to get him up early.

"Wake up! I want you to be dressed at least when Gala gets here! That would be a horrible first impression!" She turned on his bedroom light and waited for him to complain.

She didn't have to wait long. "What time is...WHAT! It's only 5:45! Why'd you wake me up so early? And you never even told me where she's from!" He looked at her grumpily and got out of bed. She left him and went to say good morning to her parents.

"I was wondering when you'd finally end up in here! I heard screaming downstairs, did you realy have to wake your brother up so early, Aura?" Her mom asked. Her mother was awesome. She was the one that first said ok to the whole exchange student idea, though she was slightly skeptical about it being a good idea.

"Oh Mom, everything'll be fine! I'll prove it! And I'll make sure the CIA doesn't end up here or anything. It's never happened before!" She smiled as she said this. Last automn, an alien the size of an elephant knocked on her door asking for directions, and it looked nothing like an elephant. It took a little while to erase the memories of the passers-by, but in the end nobody knew except her and her parents. She left the room to start finding clothes for Gala.

"Um, let's see here, what would be good? This sweatshirt should fit her, and there's no stains or anything. Same with these jeans. Now to find some socks..." That was when she heard the knock on the back door. Gala must have ended up on the porch. She ran over and opened it to see the blue face smiling nervously back.

"Dai stihó, cousin. I am honored to have the privilege of living here." Gala said. Aura looked her over slightly. Today she was wearing a beautifully crafted silver dress that really showed off her features.

"Dai! Welcome to our home, cousin." Aura replied. She invited Gala to sit down at the table for breakfast. "I expect after traveling that you are hungry. Is there anything in particular you'd like?" Gala looked at the food on the table, taking an obvious interest in the muffins.

"What are those? They look delicious!" She said. Aura told her, and Gala took a bite. "Wow! This is delicious! What is in it?" Aura told her the main ingredients, berries, flour, and sugar. Then she heard her brother climbing the stairs to eat his breakfast.

"Can you do the masking spell quickly? He doesn't know we're wizards!" Gala nodded and started speaking in the speech. Aura quickly asked the door to lock itself. It obliged.

"How do you lock this door, it doesn't have a lock! Let me in!" Screams were coming as Gala said the last few syllables. Instantly she was changed into a light tan-skinned blond human. Her eyes were a little darker, and the dress was less amazing. Aura threw the clothes she picked out to her and asked the door to unlock itself. Her brother instantly tumbled in, falling on the floor.

"Char, when will you learn! You don't try to force yourself through a locked door, you always fall, silly! Meet Gala." She laughed. Gala smiled a little at this too, and Char just looked upset and confused.

"But that door doesn't even have a lcok! And you were way over there? I wish I could figure out what was going on! Oh, hello Gala, it's nice to meet you. Where are you from? Aura never told me."

(Remember he doesn't know you're a wizard) Aura mind spoke to Gala. She nodded a little, but was obviously unsure what to say. (Say you're from England, and that your family lived here before you were born) She smiled instantly and told him with an appearance of calm and casuality that Aura could only dream of. That seemed good enough for Char, and he nodded and started eating. Aura sat down with a muffin and started eating as well. After they were done, it was time for Aura to teach Gala about Earth clothes.

"These are pants, this is a sweatshirt, these are socks, these are sneakers. Do you think you can put them on easily?" Gala nodded so Aura left the room. When she was done, Aura noticed Gala's necklace. It was light blue with silver diamonds on it.

"Wow, that's so pretty! What is it?" Aura asked, looking at it. Gala took it off so that they could see it better.

"The base is a blue fabric, and the shapes are made from silver. You can get them fairly easily, since silver is as common on our planet as iron is on yours. Our planet doesn't have much iron, I'm afraid." Aura nodded. She knew just what to get Gala for a welcoming gift. She smiled.

"You get to go to school today, what fun for you! I can't believe that you graduate when you have only gone through 8 years of school!"

"Well, we get 10 years of break between now and our next eight years, but yeah, it's ok. I still hate it."

"Isn't that universe-wide?" Aura laughed. Gala smiled, and looked at the clock.

"On your planet, you leave to your school soon, do you not?"

"You're right. We'd better get going."

* * *

**Tell me if you want me to continue this, please. Thanks!**


End file.
